Just To Fill Up The Empty Space
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: They promised to write to each other after he left to join the coolest band, Vocaloid. She wanted to join, too, but she knew her older brother wanted to. She didn't audition. One day, she received a letter from him that he would be busy, and she would be taking his place. She accepts immediately and looks forward to it. But the people there don't seem as nice as they seemed...


**Sal: Okay, I know I suck, I suck, and that I suck. If you want disclaimers, you should read my horribly long profile. Thank you.**

**My brain is malfunctioning. Then it made me write this horror. Don't blame me. I need to clear my head (OF FANFICTION IDEAS) once in a while.**

* * *

Luka just plopped herself onto her bed and sighed. It was really lonely without her eggplant-loving brother in the house. Whatever. She was happy for him. He achieved his dream. At least they wrote to each other, anyway.

"_LUKA! Lukalukalukalukalukalukaluakallaku!" Gakupo shouted excitedly, bursting through the door. He must have been pretty excited about something – he was even saying Luka's name wrongly and binding them all up altogether._

"_Yes? What happened?" Luka asked, smiling at him gently._

"_I was selected! I'm in the group now!" Gakupo squeezed his sister tight._

"… _Gaku… po…"_

"_Huh? Oh, sorry."_

_He let go. Luka looked up at his face. There was this happy glint in his eyes._

"_That's great, Gaku!" Luka congratulated him. "You're really good at singing, so this isn't much of a surprise."_

_Then suddenly, Gakupo smiled sadly at her. "But then…"_

_Luka looked at him curiously. Wasn't he extremely happy just a moment ago?_

"_I'll have to leave this place for some time…"_

_Luka looked at Gakupo, processing the information Gakupo had just told her. She looked at him and smiled. It wasn't entirely happy. She had somewhat expected it, anyway. 'Vocaloid' was a really cool band. They might have to move around a lot sometimes. She heard that they lived in a group, so he might not be lonely when he was there. But…_

_She would._

"_It… It's okay, Gakupo. I'll seem as if I was shattering your dreams if you don't go because of me. You really wanted this, so I don't mind. But promise me one thing…"_

_Gakupo listened to her intently._

"_Remember to write to me when you can. Tell me everything. If it's tough there, you can tell me your problems. If it's great there, you can tell me. Even if there isn't much to say, just write. Okay? Write till you have nothing more to say."_

_Gakupo nodded._

"_Now you need to pack up, right? Want my help?"_

_Gakupo looked at her with grateful eyes. She smiled. She didn't mind living by herself for a while. As long as her brother is happy, she would tolerate that. It might take some time to get used to it, but she would. For her brother._

_Then she saw him off. That was the last time she ever saw him in person._

It had been two weeks since then.

She took out the letter she received from the post man. It was from Gakupo. She read it and noticed his handwriting was a bit messier.

Now, there was this one thing that Luka knew that nobody else does. She could tell Gakupo's feelings by his handwriting. That one meant that… he was slightly upset.

_Dear my awesome (but sadly, not eggplant-loving, but still awesomely awesome) sister, Luka,—_

Luka softly chuckled. Seriously, he used 'awesome' thrice.

_—It's been two weeks, but I could only send one before this. Ehehe, sorry! I was really busy. I'm enjoying myself—_

_Yeah, right, _Luka thought. His writing said the there WAS something wrong. But she read on.

—_it's really fun singing! They're really awesome!—_

Luka loved singing, too. But she heard that they only needed one more member. She knew her brother really wanted to join the group. He seemed so excited at the moment the band's name pops up in a conversation. He was good at singing. She was, too. She let her brother go to the auditions, predicting that he would win. And right she was. If she had auditioned as well, the judges might have a hard time to decide. They were equally good. Meaning longer waiting time. If she won, she would be forced to see that sad but happy smile on his face. No way. As long as he's a little sad, she wouldn't do it. Unless there were more circumstances.

So she didn't audition.

But…

She really wanted to join, too.

Her brother was happy. That was ALL that mattered to her. She read on.

—_I managed to get to know them a little better!—_

Wait, what? '_Managed_'? Why would he _manage _to get to know them just _a little _better? From what the pinkette heard, they were very kind and somewhat open people.

What the heck?

After that, he just listed off some things he knew of the members and told her how much he missed his _more-awesome-than-eggplants _sister. Another word in the letter that bugged her was:

_Observed._

He _observed_.

_I observed that he liked bananas…_

Oh God.

Was he just letting those little clues slip on purpose or was he just writing and not correctly using the words that he wrote?

Probably it was just him.

And one more thing.

NO EMOTICONS. NOT EVEN A SMILEY FACE.

Luka shook her head and switched off the lights. She decided to think about it the next day. It was already really late.

That night, she dreamt about Gakupo sitting in a lonely corner of a room, clutching the eggplant plush, which Luka had bought for him for his birthday when he had turned 10, and looking outside the window with sad eyes.

* * *

**Sal: Damn my procrastination. I suck. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS BAD!**

**WHY DO I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH?! QAQ**

**Let me tell you how this story came about for no reason…**

'**_There was a very suck-ish author who wrote a few fanfictions and uploaded them on . He called himself 'Sal The Happs Dude'. Although he kinda sucked at writing, he still continues!_**

**_Okay, back to the point. There was a time he wrote 8 stories. After some time, he thought that two of them were too atrocious to the eyes (not like the other 6 weren't, but… eh), and he SET THEM ON FIAH! (Fire) Just joking. He deleted them. To his dismay, his sister noticed that he had only 6 stories under his account. Dammit. So he wanted to fill up the space… Then it came!_**

**_Sadly, though, he was in a car, and he didn't bring along his laptop. And he would be busy._**

**_He never wrote this after even a MONTH. Because of homework, school, family issues, interest in listening to Vocaloid, and his lameness. The End'_**

**The story somewhat progressed in my head, but was never written out. It's nice to have some SPACE in your head, especially SINCE it is OCCUPIED by STORIES that will STICK in THERE for God knows HOW LONG, before it is wonderfully empty. Oh, why, ideas come in at the wrong time sometimes.**

**Ah well. Good night/morning.**

**June 19 2013, 1.18AM**


End file.
